Tikki
Tikki is the kwami of creation that is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous. With her power, its wearer can use the earrings, transforming them into a ladybug-themed superhero. Its current wearer is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Appearance Tikki is a crimson creature that is is 10 cm tall. She has blue eyes, and resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, large black spots on her forehead and cheeks, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. Personality Tikki is calm and collectedhttps://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1, while being optimistic, loving, kind, and encouraging. Having a lot of wisdom, Tikki is very open to giving advice, and she will call people out for bad decisions if necessary. She believes in the importance of saving the world, even willing to help Marinette transform instead of seeing Master Fu to get healed when she was sick. She can also act a bit rashly if she needs to achieve something important. Abilities Tikki is able to fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. As a kwami, Tikki gives Marinette her power of creation (good luck) and transforms her into Ladybug by entering the Ladybug Miraculous. Whenever Marinette uses Lucky Charm, Tikki begins losing power and eventually can't retain the transformation any longer, leaving the earrings and reverting Marinette back to normal. To be able to transform her again, she must refuel by eating food like cookies. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng Tikki sees Marinette as a capable heroine, a skilled designer, and a good friend. The duo have a warm relationship, with Tikki cheering up Marinette whenever she is upset or assisting her in anything, including her fashion work or plans to win Adrien's heart. Tikki worries a lot about Marinette having her alter ego revealed, expressing concern when Marinette writes in her diary about her adventures as Ladybug. Having been partners with multiple Ladybugs before, Tikki says that Marinette is "the cutest", and she is proud of her for doing her best as the current Ladybug. In the episode "Befana", Tikki gives her a kwagatama, a jewel that is a symbol of their friendship. Master Fu Tikki knows Master Fu, referring to him as the Great Guardian. Plagg Tikki and Plagg "know each other very well."https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/690812112290107393 In "The Dark Owl", she sees Plagg after Marinette and Adrien detransform, warning him to be quiet when he reacts in surprise to the situation. Generously, she shares a macaron with him. In the episode "Sandboy", Tikki and Plagg work well at making plans along with Wayzz, Tikki is the only kwami inside the Miracle Box who recognized his lies. She gets annoyed when he calls her "Sugarcube" and she calls him "Stinky Sock", yet they both share the same concern about being able to get in contact with Nooroo. Trivia * Tikki's name means "happiness" in another language.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/690812112290107393 * In an interview, Mela Lee revealed that Tikki likes baking, but since she is too small to bake, she spends time just reading recipe books.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk_1vVwlAQE Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Kwamis